Dame un beso
by Viridiana
Summary: Nadie dijo que una pareja debe siempre estar feliz. ¿Cierto? Y Sakura mejor que nadie sabe eso.


**Hola!**

 **Como están gente bonita?!**

 **Como extraño escribir algo... y esto salió de una canción taaaan rara y taaaan boba, que harté a mi hermana con ella.** **Mientras mi hija y yo, coreabamos. xD**

 **Es un UA, así que advertidos están.**

 **Disfruten!**

 **Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

 **Dame un beso.**

Suspiró por cuarta vez en menos de 5 minutos. ¡No podían seguir así!

De reojo notó que aún estaba molesto, tanto que no veía su bendito torneo de artes marciales –por el que empezó toda la discusión- y su cerveza se estaba calentando.

Tendría que hacer la paz ella… como siempre.

-Sasu…

-Hump.

-¡No me "humpees"! –Sasuke hizo un amago de… -Ni lo intentes.

-Hump.

Negro contra verde. ¡Al menos ya la miraba!

-Esto es infantil y lo sabes.

-Tú empezaste.

-¡Solo quería que fuéramos a comer fuera de casa! –Se levantó del sofá. -¡Perdón por intentar salir de lo cotidiano!

-Estas gritando… eso es infantil.

-¡PASO UNAS JODIDAS 18 HORAS EN EL HOSPITAL SIN VER EL SOL! -Lo ignoró. -¡Obvio, que el día de mi descanso quiero salir!

-¿Acaso quieres renunciar?

-Sabes que no es eso…

De nuevo las miradas se enfrentaron en silencio.

-Quédate aquí, iré a casa de Hinata y Naruto, cualquier cosa con tal de no estar encerrada. Así sea para escuchar los desvaríos de Naruto acerca de ser padre.

-¿Prefieres esa casa de locos?

-Si. –Fue a recoger sus cosas.

-Italiana. –Estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación cuando la palabra fue dicha.

-¿Qué? –Se quedó parada un instante hasta que entendió. –Diablos Sasuke, comimos italiana la última vez.

-Eso o nada, no pienso ir comer la tailandesa que te gusta.

-¡Bien! Comamos otra cosa… ¿China? – _Dios, dame paciencia… Porque si me das fuerza, lo mato._

Se levantó con toda la calma. -¿Al restaurante al que siempre ibas con Neji?

-¡Dios, no! –Se emparejaron para volver a tener un duelo. -¡No puedes seguir sacando a Neji a colación siempre que discutimos! ¡Madura, Sasuke!

-¡Lo presentaste a todo mundo y sólo habíamos tomado un descanso entre nosotros!

-¡Fue cuando íbamos en la preparatoria! Han pasado más de 7 años… -Su índice estaba clavado en el pecho de su novio, sentía su agitada respiración.

-¡Te encanta ir a ese lugar!

-¿¡Quieres reclamar!? –Se acercaron más. -¿Podrías dejar de verle los senos a Karin cada vez que te la topas?

El tono mesurado de la pelirosa no engañó ni un momento al hombre. –Eso no es cierto.

-¿No? ¡SE TE SALEN LOS OJOS CADA QUE SE AGACHA! ¡Y la muy perra lo hace siempre frente a ti!

Una débil sonrisa asomó por los labios del Uchiha. –Estás celosa.

La joven sintió esas mariposas tan familiares, esas que le daban cuando notaba lo guapo que era su novio.

-Mira quien lo dice, Neji ya está harto de tus indirectas. –Todo salió en un tono muy bajo, muy sensual.

-Iremos a comer mexicana, después de que acabe el torneo…

-No lo estás viendo, no me engañas. –Pasó lentamente sus brazos por su cuello. –Dame un beso.

-No. Como te decía antes de que interrumpieras…

-Dame un beso, Uchiha. –Lo tentó con susurros contra sus labios.

-… y no iremos a la casa del dobe. –Movió sus manos hacia los glúteos femeninos.

-Dame un beso, Sa-su-ke.

-Peleemos seguido, Sakura.

Ella sonrió, porque sabía muy bien que seguía después de esas discusiones. Y se amplió su gesto, cuando al fin sus labios hicieron contacto.

Todo quedó olvidado. El torneo de la televisión, la cerveza caliente, que si la comida italiana o china, inclusive los nombres de Neji y Karin.

Porque esto mantenía viva su relación, y sí; podría no ser lo más sano, pero no era como si eso les preocupara mucho.

Se conocieron en segundo año de preparatoria, ella recién llegada. Extrovertida, fan de la ciencia y las artes, una persona positiva, llena de vida. Sasuke, siempre fue todo lo contrario. Nunca podrían haberse unido por sí solos.

Hasta que Naruto se cruzó en el camino de Sakura. Convirtiéndose en su mejor amigo, que a su vez tenía por su "casi hermano" a Sasuke. Y fue así como formaron un trío de lo más entretenido de ver.

Al pasar las semanas, algo hizo click entre ellos como pareja. ¿Lo físico? Muy probablemente. ¿Polos opuestos se atraen? De esto siempre ha habido mucho.

Pero llegaron a tener una conexión entre ellos, algo que nadie podría explicar.

Tanto así que ya llevaban más de 8 años juntos, peleando como perros y gatos. Pero amándose con la misma intensidad de cuando eran adolescentes.

Pero regresemos, a donde nos quedamos…

La pared del pasillo era un buen amortiguador, pero pronto Sasuke buscó entrar a la habitación y buscar algo más confortable.

-Es-espera… -Lo separó y jadeando le tapó la boca. –No iremos hoy, pero mañana sí.

-¿Qué? Veo al dobe toda la semana como para hacerlo también el domingo. –Sus besos fueron descediendo de su rostro.

-Mmmm… Hinata quiere enseñarme los nombres que han escogido para el bebé. ¡Sasuke! –Ya estaba más al sur. –Sabes que eso me encanta…

-Cállate y disfruta…

-Iremos, capaz de que Naruto le termina poniendo "Ramen" al niño. –Lo tomó del rostro y lo acercó contra sí. –Mizuki sería un buen nombre, le diré a Hina.

-¿Mizuki? Demasiado afeminado. –Dejaron un momento las caricias. –Y el dobe no ha dejado de repetir que quiere ponerle Boruto.

-Mejor ese, que "Ramen".

-Cuando tengamos un hijo, ni loco le pondremos Mizuki. ¿Entendiste?

-¿Por qué? Me gusta.

-Itachi, para niño. Sarada, para niña. Y punto. –Zanjó el asunto, mientras una traviesa mano fue la mensajera de paz.

-¡Hey! Ese también es mi hijo imaginario, tengo derecho a opinar. –De pronto Sakura se mordió el labio. –Juegas sucio, Sasuke-kun.

Se besaron una vez más, hasta que al pelinegro se le ocurrió algo.

-Hagamos una apuesta.

-¿Cómo en la escuela?

Ambos disfrutaron un momento de complicidad, porque ése era su secreto.

" _Tienes tres semanas para mostrarme que no eres el cubito de hielo que pareces"_

" _Dame dos. Pero, ¿yo que gano?"_

" _Una cita"_

-¿Qué propones, Uchiha?

-Si hago esta tarde inolvidable Haruno, yo nombraré a nuestro primer hijo.

Sonrió por lo divertido que sería todo.

-Hecho.

Fin.

Pd. Sí, su primera hija fue llamada Sarada… y fue concebida esa tarde. Uchiha´s Win.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Bastante raro, no?**

 **Esto sale en una madrugada, a las 2 de la mañana intentando entender la sociedad actual... Y oyendo a Yuri cantar "Dame un beso"**

 **Puras cosas raras...**

 **Dejen un review? Siii?**

 **Gracias!**

 **aDiOs!**


End file.
